


Bridge Over Troubles

by MamaBearF1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Eric couldn't let someone ruin his ex-teammates lives. So he is a man who is going to help his friends through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge Over Troubles

Jean- Eric was watching his ex-teammates dance around each other, but not coming closer anymore. Dr. Marko had striked again, throwing these two poor souls out of orbit that was working good. Daniel and Daniil were sneaking little glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, and Jev has first row ticket to watch it all. He sighed loudly from his place.

“I know what you are thinking. They are so oblivious.” said Carlos, perching up beside Jean-Eric. So he was not only one thinking that way. “Dany even wore plaid shirt on Thursday coming to track. If I am not mistaken, he stole that from Dan. Why can’t they stop this madening dance?”

“Because that is what they think is right.” whispered Jean-Eric not taking his eyes from two tall, young lads who somehow have ended standing with back to back like when they were teammates. You could see ease seeping in Daniils body and it losing its strung up stance. Daniel also made even wider smile that made crinkles around his eyes really seen.

Familiarty of other person who you love always can take away your pain and worries. Even if they didn’t realise it, their bodies reaction was big give away. With Carlos Spanish temper taking over, he whispered back angrily: “They are slipping from each other. How it can be viewed as right?”

“They both are hurting in diffrent ways. Dan thinks that keeping distance he won’t hurt Daniil more because he still wears the Red Bull kit while Dany got demonted. Daniil keeps his distance because he is hurt by Daniel keeping quite about whole situation.” explained Jev, getting up from his look out position.

“If they don’t get over this soon, I will lock them up in some place and not let out till they sort it out.” fummed Spaniard, quickly strutting away from the place. Jev let out low chuckle, passing last look at the boys. If only Carlos new that both of the lads are good at picking up locks, locking them somewhere wouldn’t be good solution. He just needed to give them little push.

                                                                                                                 *****

When Jean-Eric wandered in Toro Rosso paddock wearing his flashingly red Ferrari clothes, there were many raised eyebrows from workers. Still nobody asked what he was doing here which he was gratefull for. Jev strolled down to Carlos and asked him: “Do you know where Dany is?”

“He is behind paddock. He said he needs fresh air.” Carlos told Frenchman with worry wrinkle between his eyebrows. It seems Jean-Eric was right in time to console the young Russian. He still felt need to look after these guys. Taking each step closer to the back door was hard but when he heard soft sobs, Jev started going faster.

Jean-Eric went out to find slumped Daniil with knees drawn to chest, sitting on the grass on the right side so if doors opened nobody could see him at start. It was the most hearbreaking sight the Frenchman had seen. The boy looked even younger in such state. Dany looked up with his red rimmed eyes where you could see how lost he really felt. Even stronggest people breakdown.

The Russian leaped up from his spot and soon enough Jean-Eric got hands full with the guy who was sobbing on his shoulder. He wrapped his hands around Dany, hoping that this gives him enough of comfort. Even if he knew that he would want to act as koala to smiling Aussie. Words slipping past Daniils lips: “He is going to leave me, too. Everything is breaking around me. I can’t lose him, Jean-Eric. Dan is the best thing after all of this.”

“You’re not going to lose him. Daniel loves you, too. He is just giving you space, making mistake because he thinks this is right.”

“I miss you being here, too. You always could make sense of it all.”

“That is because I am so old.”said Jean-Eric while Dany let out small laugh. Even this seemed such small victory. His eyes met with friendly chocolate brown ones of the Daniel who stood door aisle as if he was cemented there. Smile slipping away from his face. The Frenchman got out his phone, still having one arm around him keeping him from slipping off.

_I found him in a mess, mate. Dany is afraid of losing you. Don’t keep your distance because it is hurting him even more. I can’t always be here to help you. If you are going for podium today, do it for him. Now leave, he and you need to get ready for the race._

Dan got out his phone to read text that Jean-Eric had sent him. Daniel sent out little sad smile such contrast to his usual ones, leaving Jev to mend Dany enough to drive full race.

                                                                                                                            ******

Daniel had finished in third position in the race. When he got out of the car, he made a sprint for Dany to tackle him in hug still with helmet on. Everyone around seemed to look shocked except Jean-Eric, his Ferrari teammates and Carlos. Dany took off his helmet to say: “You idiot go to cooldown room. Everyone is waiting for you. Just go.”

“At least I am your idiot.” said Dan his voice still muffled by the helmet, running to cooldown room. Of course, Daniel had to throw out something so cheesy but it made young Russian laugh out loud.

Podium was as usual, except when Daniel got the mick he muttured out for whole world to know: “Daniil, this podium is for you and you soon enough will be back here, but while you can’t get them I will do it for you.”

They both were looking at each other not taking their eyes of each other. It was something beautiful to witness. If anyone said it was not love confession, they should have been blind. Jean-Eric was enjoying seeing Dr. Marko boiling in anger. Nothing have ever been more satisfying than over powering this man with the purrest things of all. _**THE LOVE!**_

**Author's Note:**

> Show your thoughts with kudos and comments. :) x


End file.
